PROJECT SUMMARY: The White Mountain Apache Tribe (WMAT) NARCH X Student and Faculty training proposal will continue to innovate its student and faculty development model pioneered by NARCH I and III and expanded by NARCH V, VI, VII, and VIII. We will continue to build capacity of WMAT scholars and faculty through a structure that provides formal public health and community-based training/ professional development in health research for WMAT health leaders. Our primary aims are to: 1) advance Apache scholars through undergraduate, graduate and doctoral -level training in public health, medicine and nursing at JHU or other accredited universities; 2) a) support Apache junior investigators in completing the JHU ?Research Coordinator Certificate?, providing practical skills and certification to conduct community-based research and b) provide training in data collection and management using NARCH research project data; 3) engage a senior cadre of WMA-JHU faculty as partners in training and career development of WMA scholars and faculty working on NARCH X research and to support JHBSPH institute courses that will be co-instructed by JHU-WMA faculty and NARCH alumni; and 4) develop a state of the art WMAT Data Management and Training Center and provide training for WMAT faculty to administer it. The NARCH X grant will build on our successful partnership with JHU to advance the WMAT's sovereignty in health research and education. We are creating a future where community members will lead our health agencies. Our WMA NARCH alumni, faculty and scholars will become multi-disciplined health scientists who will unravel AI/AN health disparities. Our tribally run Data Management and Training Center will achieve true research autonomy for our Tribe and provide capacity building and technical assistance opportunities for other tribal nations. NARCH has been a way to change research from a tool that once exploited Native people to an agent of change for future health and well-being. We aspire for the lessons of our research and training to be exchanged with Native and non-Native communities worldwide for greater healing across the Earth.